Imaging devices perform many different functions such as medical imaging, security screening, image capture, or the like. The source of the imaging may be a radiological source, visible light, non-visible light, or any type of source for which the imaging device is capable of detection. For example, in a medical setting, a patient may be injected with a radiological agent and the imaging device may capture the emission of radiation from the patient's body for diagnostic analysis. As another example, in a security screening scenario, an individual's body or personal effect may be placed in an imaging device or scanner to search for prohibited materials. The imaging device may include a camera sensitive to the emission source, for example, a camera including a specific substance or object that is sensitive to or reacts to the emission source. The camera may contain individual pixels which may allow the image to determine both the location and intensity of the emitted signal.